


Simula Pa Nung Una

by baekloyeolist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekloyeolist/pseuds/baekloyeolist
Summary: Ang kakayahang magparaya nga ba ang pamantayan ng pagiging isang tunay na kaibigan?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Simula Pa Nung Una

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ANG RUSH HUHU PERO AA A A A AAAA A A NATAPOS KO SIYA MAMI
> 
> Salamat sa kanta ni Patch Quiwa na naging inspirasyon ko sa pagbuo ng kuwentong ito.

Nabanggit ni Kyungsoo na may group meeting sila sa library para sa performance nila sa HUMS 2. Nakita naman itong pagkakataon ng roommates ko na i-assess ang groupmate na madalas laman ng mga kuwento ni Kyungsoo. Hindi rin naman tumanggi si Kyungsoo dahil gusto na rin naman nga niyang ipakilala ang nagugustuhan. May tinatapos pang laro sina Minseok at Jongdae sa ML, kaya ako na lang muna ang ipinadalang representative ng VetMed Residence Hall Rm 2114. Pabor rin naman ‘to sa akin dahil kailangan ko rin talagang mag-aral para sa paparating kong exam sa MATH 28. Magpapakalayu-layo muna ko mula sa dorm dahil may kakaiba talagang pwersang bumabalot sa kama ko na siyang humihila sa akin sa tuwing sinusubukan kong mag-seryoso sa acads.

Pinakilala ako isa-isa ni Kyungsoo sa groupmates niya. Hanggang sa di inaasahang pagkakataon…

“Baekhyun, si Chanyeol nga pala,” pakilala ni Kyungsoo sa groupmate.

Sa ilang taong nakalipas, nakuntento ako nang pasulyap-sulyap lang mula sa malayo. Akala ko ay mananatiling ilusyon lamang ang lahat ng eksenang ginawa ng utak kong magkakausap kaming dalawa.

Pero heto ako ngayon, kaharap ang taong matagal ko nang hinahangaan.

“Uy, hello!” masiglang bati ni Chanyeol, sabay abot ng kanang kamay para makipagkamay.

Dinig ko ang biglang pagkanta ng The Vamps at ni Demi Lovato ng _Somebody to You_ sa aking mga tenga.

Isang mapagpanggap na ngiting tila hindi tumatalon ang puso ko sa saya habang nakikipagkamay sa taong hindi ko inakalang magiging literal na abot-kamay ko.

“Alam mo, pamilyar ka,” sambit ni Chanyeol.

Pamilyar ako? Nag-eexist ako sa mundo niya?

Sa totoo lang, ilang beses na rin kaming nag-krus ng landas, pero hindi ko akalaing may isa o maraming pagkakataon palang napansin niya ko. Alin kaya sa mga iyon ang tumatak sa kanya? Tanda niya pa kaya na naging magkapares kami sa isang laro noong Freshmen Orientation? Iyong minsang nagkasabay kami sa jeep at inabot ko ang bayad niya kay manong driver? O noong nakasalubong ko siya sa Math Building, nakatuon ang atensyon sa hawak na blue book na mukhang kababalik lang ng professor niya? Baka naman iyong nagkataong oras ng shift niya sa booth nila nang bumili kami ng blocmates ko ng tickets para sa film showing ng org nila? O noong—

“Naging kaklase na ba kita sa isang subject?”

Naalala niya.

“Sa STAT 1 nga ba un?” nanliit ang mga mata ni Chanyeol habang inaalala kung tama ba ang sinabi. “Ay teka! Nag-top ka ba nung midterms?”

Totoo nga palang mapapansin ka ng taong hinahangaan mo pag ginalingan mo sa acads.

“Uhm, ata? Hehe.”

“Halimaw! Ako ba tanda mo?” masiglang tanong niya.

Hindi ka naman nawala sa isipan ko mula nang una kitang nakita.

Dahan-dahan akong umiling bilang sagot. Hindi ko pa kayang aminin ang totoo.

“Ouch,” nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa dibdib niya at umarteng nasasaktan, “hindi ba ko remarkable as a classmate? Sayang naman ang porma ko everyday.”

Dinig ang tawanan ng grupo nila sa mapagbirong si Chanyeol. Maging si Kyungsoo ay napangiti sa gilid.

“Ngayon naman tatatak ka na sa alaala ko, dahil pinaalala mo na minsan na pala kong may napatunayan sa sarili ko. Maraming salamat, Chanyeol!”

Nagpaalam na ko sa grupo nila at humanap ng bakanteng table kung saan ako pwedeng mag-aral. Sa kabila ng sunud-sunod kong pasang-awang quizzes at exercises sa MATH 28, muli kong natutunan na magtiwala sa sariling kakayahan. Salamat kay Chanyeol at sa inspirasyong palagi niyang hatid.

Hindi ko rin talaga masisi si Kyungsoo sa paghanga niya sa binata. Sobrang deserve ni Chanyeol ang pagmamahal ng mga tao sa paligid niya. Tanda kong tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya noong hindi pa siya pinapangalanan ay ang lalaking muling nagpatibok sa natutulog niyang puso. Mukhang ang tumitibok kong puso naman ang kailangan kong patulugin para sa ikapapayapa ng lahat.

**_Sinubukan ko naman na pigilan ang nararamdaman  
Kahit mahirap lumayo at umiwas sayo_ **

****

****

****

“Kanina ka pa dyan sa harap ng salamin ha,” puna ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo na kanina pa hindi mapakali sa hairstyle na gagawin, “sino ka-date?”

“Gagi. May group practice lang,” depensa ni Kyungsoo.

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Jongdae sa narinig at napatigil sa pagba-browse ng flash sale sa Shopee, “Group practice lang pala, bakit ganyan ang pormahan? Dress rehearsal na ba?”

“Parang hindi naman siya ganyan dati tuwing umaattend ng group practice,” dagdag pa ni Minseok na kasalukuyang nagtutupi ng mga damit na bagong kuha lang sa sampayan. Langhap ko ang amoy ng Downy sa room namin.

“Hay,” sukong pag-amin ni Kyungsoo, “may gagawin pa kami ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ang practice.” Tumigil muna siya sa pag-aayos at humarap sa amin para magpaliwanag, “Nagustuhan ng groupmates ko ang boses ko nang unang beses nilang marinig sa practice ng performance namin. May isang nagtanong kung nagpo-post ba ko ng covers sa social media. Ang sagot ko naman ay wala akong lakas ng loob sa ganun. Natatakot kasi akong makabasa ng hindi magagandang comments. Hanggang sa pumasok sa eksena si Chanyeol na nag-offer maging taga-gitara sa gagawin kong covers. Kaya mamaya, sisimulan na kong tulungan ni Chanyeol na maghanap ng kantang babagay sa boses ko. Nahihiya ako, pero sino ba ako para humindi sa isang Chanyeol Park?”

Totoo naman. Mahirap talagang tanggihan si Chanyeol.

“Alam mo, tama sila. May talent ka talaga pagdating sa pagkanta. Sayang naman kung sasarilinin mo lang ‘yan,” pag-sang ayon ko.

“Suportado ka namin, Kyungsoo!” sigaw ni Minseok.

“Sa pagkanta ba o kay Chanyeol? Hehehe,” sabay talikod ni Kyungsoo para ipagpatuloy ang pag-aayos ng buhok.

“Wawawaw!” napaupo si Jongdae mula sa pagkakahiga na di makapaniwala sa narinig. Ngayon lang humirit si Kyungsoo nang ganun kaya hindi nakapagtataka na ganun ang naging reaksyon niya. Mukhang malala na ‘to. “Mga kaibigan, ngayon po ay saksihan natin ang pagbibinata ni Kyungsoo Do,” anunsyo ni Jongdae mula sa puwesto niya sa itaas ng double deck na akala mo’y isa itong nagbabagang balita.

Natapos din si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos matapos ang ilang minuto. Kinonsulta niya rin sa amin kung okay lang ba ang porma niya. Lahat naman kami ay nagbigay ng thumbs up bilang pag-sang ayon. Ilang sandali lang pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo ng room namin ay nangyari na ang inaasahan kong mangyari.

Naramdaman ko ang pag-akyat ng isang nilalang sa puwesto ko sa itaas ng double deck. “Musta naman po ang puso natin dyan, mga mamser?” pang-asar na ngiting bungad ni Jongdae.

Tinigil ko muna ang pagbabasa ng webtoon sa phone. May pupuksain lang akong demonyo.

“The last time I checked, tumitibok pa naman siya?” inosenteng sagot ko.

“Hmmm. Talaga lang?” at nakisali na nga si Minseok.

“Pang-ilang taon mo na ngang crush si Chanyeol?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Uhm, pangatlo?” pag-amin ko.

Bago pa man namin maging roommate si Kyungsoo ngayong sem ay alam na ng dalawa ang paghanga ko kay Chanyeol. Napaamin ako ng mga ito noong minsang mag-inuman kami sa loob ng room sa kasagsagan ng Feb Fair last sem. Sa tulong ng lakas ng loob na dala ng gumuguhit na alak sa aking lalamunan at ng dinig naming pagsabay ng mga tao sa musika ng Moonstar 88 sa Freedom Park na ilang metro lang ang layo mula sa dorm namin ay malaya akong nakapaglabas ng aking nararamdaman para kay Chanyeol.

Matapos ‘yong pangyayari sa library ay nakiusap ako kina Jongdae at Minseok na kung pwedeng wag muna makarating kay Kyungsoo na pareho kami ng taong hinahangaan – na pareho kaming may gusto kay Chanyeol.

“Simpleng paghanga lang talaga ‘yon?” pang-iintriga ni Minseok.

“I just really appreciate him, and he deserves to be appreciated,” napangiti ako sa mga alalaang nag-krus kami ng landas at nabigyan ako ng pagkakataong obserbahan siya mula sa malayo. “Ang dami niyang pwedeng ipagyabang pero nananatili pa rin talaga siyang humble. Nakakatuwa na parang wala siyang ideya na marami na siyang taong nabibihag. Sobrang bait at matulungin niya sa lahat ng bagay. Sa nakikita ko, parang hindi ka niya bibigyan ng dahilan para ma-disappoint sa kanya. Siya ‘yong taong ang sarap gustuhin dahil puro masasayang alaala lang ang hatid niya. Iyong sinabi ko noon na wala naman nga akong inaasam sa paghanga ko ay nananatili pa ring totoo hanggang ngayon. Hindi ko naman hinihiling na gustuhin niya ko pabalik. Masaya na kong malaman na may isang kagaya niya dito sa mundong minsan ay gusto mo nang sukuan dahil sa mga masasamang balitang naririnig natin.” pag-amin ko. “Isa pa, mas pinapahalagahan ko ang pagkakaibigan namin ni Kyungsoo. Nakikita kong masaya si Kyungsoo at ayokong maging hadlang sa kasiyahan niyang ‘yon.”

Hindi ko na talaga kinakaya ang antok na nararamdaman. Maya’t maya akong napapasubsob sa lamesa habang inaaral ang mga bagsak kong exercises sa MATH 28. Bukas na ang exam pero pakiramdam ko ang dami ko pang kailangang aralin. Mukhang hindi ata talaga dorm ang tamang lugar para sa pag-aaral ko. Pagod na kong makipaglokohan sa sarili ko. Niligpit ko ang gamit ko at naghanda sa pagpunta sa Siento Café, ang aking takbuhan sa panahon ng matinding pangangailangang makapasa.

Pagdating sa café ay pumuwesto ako sa pinakasulok upang lumayo sa ingay ng mga estudyanteng nagkukuwentuhan tungkol sa party na inattendan nila nung isang gabi. Nilabas ko ang laptop, notebook at pencil case ko. Namili ng playlist sa Spotify at nagsuot ng earphones. Tinikman ang inorder na iced caramel macchiato. Magseseryoso-sa-acads mode: on.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagso-solve ko ng isang problem ay narinig ko ang pagtunog ng wind chime sa pintuan ng café, pahiwatig na mayroong bagong customer. Napatingin ako sa gawi ng pinto at nagtama ang mga mata namin ng bagong dating.

Isang malaking ngiti patungo sa akin.

Ilang hakbang papalapit.

Isang matangkad na lalaki sa harapan ko.

Tinanggal ko ang earphones ko para batiin siya, “Hello!”

“Uy, nandito ka rin! Uhm, pwedeng magpaampon sa table mo? Wala na kasing bakante.” nahihiyang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Makapag-aral sana ako nang maayos nito sa kabila ng nawiwindang kong puso. “Sige lang,” sagot ko habang binabakante ang space sa table sa side niya.

Tuluyan na nga siyang tumabi sa akin. “Musta?” pagbati ni Chanyeol.

“Ah ito, sinusulat ung lecture slides na bigay ng prof. Hehe.”

“Ay ang tiyaga naman. Ako kasi pini-print ko lang ‘yan. Hahaha! Anong subject?”

“Nare-review rin kasi ko sa paraang ‘to. MATH 28, na-take mo na?”

“Ay, oo. Pero medyo limot ko na nga rin,” natatawang pag-amin ni Chanyeol. “Pwedeng patingin?”

Tumango ako at tinapat sa kanya ang laptop ko. Ang lapit niya masyado.

Seryoso niyang inalala ang binabasa sa lecture slides, “Hmmm. Tingin ko kaya kitang tulungan dito. Pero willing ka ba na pagkatiwalaan ako sa bagay na ‘to? Hahaha!”

Binigay ko na lang sa kanya ang ballpen at papel ko bilang pagtanggap sa alok niyang tulong.

Inabot din kami ng halos isang oras sa pag-aaral. Kita ko ang bawat pagkunot niya ng noo sa tuwing inaalala ang isang konsepto, pagbasa niya ng labi pagkatapos niyang magsalita, at paglalaro niya ng ballpen sa pagitan ng kanyang mga daliri habang pinagmamasdan akong sagutan ang isang problem. Inaalala ko na baka abala na ko sa kanya, pero marami naman daw siyang oras para sa pagtulong. Pasalamatan ko raw siya sa pamamagitan ng pagbibigay ng best ko sa exam. Okay na sa kanya ‘yon.

Matapos akong turuan ni Chanyeol ay unti-unti ko na ring niligpit ang mga gamit ko. Habang sinasara ko ang tabs na open sa laptop ko, napansin niya ang playlist na huli kong pinakinggan sa Spotify bago siya dumating – ang This is Silent Sanctuary.

“Uy, nakikinig ka rin pala sa Silent Sanctuary?" interesadong tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oo. I’m a fan of their songs,” sagot ko.

“Lowkey lang ako, nagugustuhan ko iyong mga kanta nilang madalas kong mapakinggan sa radyo.”

“Anong fave mo?”

“The legendary Kundiman syempre. Ang galing kasi talaga ng wordplay from kung hindi man to kundiman,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Hahaha! Totoo, pero marami pa silang magagandang kantang dapat mong mapakinggan.”

“Talaga ba? Hehe.”

“Oo naman! Teka,” kinuha ko ung hindi ko naman nagamit na tissue na ibinigay kanina kasama ang order ko. Dahil pumasok na ang ber months, okay siguro na ang kantang ‘to ang i-recommend ko.

Inabot ko sa kanya ang tissue at nagtatakang pinagmasdan ang drawing ng parol dito, “Ha? Ano ‘to?”

“Ayan na lang muna ang iiwan ko sa’yo bilang pasasalamat sa pagtulong mo sa ‘kin. Pakinggan mo ‘yan ha,” sambit ko habang naghahanda nang tumayo paalis. “Pasensya na at may naka-schedule kasi kong group study naman kasama ang blocmates ko ng 6 pm. Maraming salamat ulit, Chanyeol! Malaking tulong! Bawi na lang ako sa susunod.”

“Dapat susunod na kita natin maipakita mo sa ‘kin iyong blue book ninyo sa MATH 28 na may check na ha,” paalala ni Chanyeol. “Regular ako dito kaya madali akong hanapin. Salamat nga rin pala dito ha,” turo niya sa hawak na tissue at ngumiti kasinliwanag ng parol na isinasabit sa labas ng bahay namin tuwing Pasko.

Lumabas ako ng café nang may nakatagong ngiti sa aking mga labi, inuulit-ulit sa aking utak ang narinig na posible pang magkaroon ng susunod itong pagkikita namin.

**_Pano ba naman  
Isang ngiti, isang tingin, kahit boses mo na ring nakakatunaw  
'Wag nang pansinin  
Delikado na, delikado na_ **

****

****

****

Ilang araw ang nakalipas ay muli akong bumalik sa Siento Café, baon ang MATH 28 blue book ko. Umaasang makatagpong muli ang taong tumulong sa aking mapagtagumpayan ang exam. Tumingin ako sa dati kong puwesto at mayroon ng isang lalaking nakapuwesto dito. Maghahanap na sana ko ng ibang bakanteng table nang tinanggal ng lalaking iyon ang hood niya at tumambad sa akin ang maamong mukha ni Chanyeol. Dali-dali akong pumunta sa kanya at nilapag ang blue book ko na may markang 66 out of 75. Bilang isang babagsaking estudyante, malaking improvement na sa akin ang makakuha ng ganitong score.

Tuwang-tuwa naman si Chanyeol sa nakita. Binuklat nito ang blue book ko upang tingnan ang mga sagot ko. Nang makarating siya sa huling pahina ay tumingin siya sa akin at nagsabing, “Proud ako sa’yo.” Ang ganda ng kinang ng mga mata niya.

“Bilang pasasalamat, hayaan mong i-treat kita!” masigla kong sabi upang matabunan ang malakas na pagtibok ng puso ko. Dali-dali akong pumunta sa counter para umorder ng dalawang slices ng blueberry cheesecake at dalawang frappe.

Pagbalik ko sa table ay nagsimula na ang masayang kilanlanan ng isa’t isa hanggang sa naghiwalay kaming dalawa na may natuklasang pagkakapareho.

Ito ay ang matindi naming pagmamahal sa mga hayop. Nagpakitaan kami ng mga larawan ng alaga namin sa bahay. Ang alaga kong aspin na si Kikay meets ang alagang aspin ni Chanyeol na si Otnaru.

Ibinahagi ko sa kanya kung paanong ang dating pagala-galang galising aspin sa kalye namin ay ang naging malusog na si Kikay. Tanda ko pa kung paanong pinagbubuksan ko siya ng gate noon para bigyan ng mga tirang pagkain namin sa hapunan. Nagpatuloy ito hanggang sa umabot na nga sa puntong hindi ko na muling pinalabas si Kikay pagkakain niya. Nasanay na akong gabi-gabi siyang binibigyan ng pagkain at tiyak na malulungkot ako kapag hindi na siya bumalik sa bahay. Napagdesisyunan kong tuluyan na nga siyang ampunin at binigyan ko siya ng pangalang Kikay.

Si Otnaru naman ay nakilala ni Chanyeol sa isang dog shelter. Ipinagdiwang ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ika-labinwalong kaarawan sa pamamagitan ng pagpapakain ng mga aso sa malapit na dog shelter. Pumukaw sa kanyang atensyon ang isang asong laging nakabuntot sa kanya. Sinusundan talaga siya nito kahit saan siya magpunta. Kuwento niya nang mag-CR daw siya saglit ay nag-abang pa ito sa tapat nito at talagang hinintay siyang makalabas. Sa sobrang aliw niya ay ipinaalam niya sa may-ari ng shelter kung pwedeng iuwi na si Otnaru. Pumayag naman ang may-ari at ipinagkaloob si Otnaru bilang regalo sa kanyang kaarawan.

Ang pagkikitang iyon nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay nasundan pa nang maraming beses. Ang dating isang beses sa isang linggong pagkikita ay naging tatlong beses na sa paglipas ng mga buwan.

Oo, umabot sila ng ilang buwan na ganito ang setup.

Sa bawat pagkikita ay may kumustahang nagaganap.

Sa bawat pagkikita ay nadadagdagan ang song recommendations.

Sa bawat pagkikita ay mas lalong nakikilala ang isa’t isa.

Sa bawat pagkikita ay mas lalong nahuhulog ang isa.

**_Hirap pa ring hindi lumapit di maiwasang tumingin  
Mukha yatang ako'y nahulog na  
Sayo'ng mga mata_ **

****

****

****

Isang hapon sa labas ng library nang mapagtanto ni Baekhyun na mukhang nahuhulog na nga siya kay Chanyeol. Kasalukuyan niya itong pinagmamasdan habang tumutugtog ng gitara. Kanina ay tuwang-tuwang ibinalita ni Chanyeol na gusto niyang mapakinggan ni Baekhyun ang kantang inaral niyang tugtugin kagabi, ang kantang pinamagatang Parol ng Silent Sanctuary na ini-recommend sa kanya nito noong una nilang pagkikita sa Siento Café. Kasabay ng malalim na boses na umaawit ay ang paglalim ng pagtingin ni Baekhyun sa binata.

Kinagabihan, napatigil si Baekhyun sa isang video post sa kalagitnaan ng pagso-scroll niya ng Facebook feed. Ito ay ang song cover na matagal nang pinag-aaralan nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Pinakinggan niya ang mahusay nilang pag-awit ng Love Yourself ni Justin Bieber. Hindi rin maitatanggi ang chemistry ng dalawa. Huli ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing pasimple niyang sinusulyapan si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol naman ay natural na masayahin kaya ang hirap basahin ng mga ngiti niya. Hindi mo malaman kung may kahulugan ba ang nga ngiting ‘yon. Mababasa rin sa comments ang pag-sang ayon ng mga nakapanood na tila may something nga ang dalawa. Kung wala man, bakit hindi na lang sila? May iba ring nagre-request ng panibagong song cover ng paborito nilang kanta.

Biglang nagbalik sa alaala ni Baekhyun iyong mga pinagsamahan nila ni Chanyeol noong mga nakaraang buwan. Bakit pakiramdam niya ay may itinatago silang relasyon na hindi dapat? Pakiramdam niya na siya ang hadlang sa namumuong pagmamahalan ng dalawa. Pakiramdam niya naging masama siyang kaibigan. Nakalimutan niya na sa bawat sayang naramdaman niya ay may isang pusong nasusugatan. Patawad, Kyungsoo.

****

****

****

**_Nakatingin mula sa malayo  
Tanggap ko nga ba 'to?  
Sapat na nga ba 'to?_ **

****

****

****

Kinabukasan ay hindi nagpakita si Chanyeol sa usual spot namin sa library. Pero bakit nga ba inaasahan kong nandun siya kapag nandun ako? Sino nga ba ako sa buhay niya? Isa lang naman akong malapit na kaibigan. Isa lang naman ako sa mga malalapit niyang kaibigan. Di bale, mabuti na rin ‘yon dahil napagdesisyunan kong unti-unti nang ibaon ang nararamdaman para sa kanya.

Hinintay ko ang hudyat na magsasara na ang library bago ako bumalik ng dorm. Gusto ko munang mag-isip-isip patungkol sa mga pangyayari sa buhay ko. Maayos akong nakakapag-isip habang pinagmamasdan ang ganda ng campus sa gabi. Nagliliwanag ang utak ko kasabay ng buwan sa langit na gumagabay sa akin.

Naglalakad ako sa Freedom Park nang mapukaw ang atensyon ko ng dalawang taong magkayakap. Ilalayo ko na sana ang tingin ko nang bumitaw ang dalawa sa pagkakayakap.

Kyungsoo? Tanaw ko ang kinang ng kanyang mga mata kasabay ang pagkislap ng mga bituin sa langit.

Nakatalikod man sa akin ang kanyang nakayakap ay nakilala ko pa rin ito. Siya ang hinahanap-hanap ko kanina sa library. Ang isa sa mga dahilan ng matinding pag-iisip ko ngayong gabi. Chanyeol, nandyan ka lang pala.

Ramdam ko ang biglang pagyapos sa akin ng malamig na hanging umiihip. Sana ay tangayin na rin ng hangin ang naipon kong pagtingin.

Kinabukasan ay di inaasahang makakatabi kong muli si Chanyeol sa library. Akala ko ay hindi na mauulit pa ‘to. Hindi ko na rin nagawang umiwas pa sa kanya nang tumabi siya sa akin. Paano ko naman magagawang hindi pansinin ang masayang pagbati niya sa akin kanina na para bang ilang taon kaming hindi nagkita?

Nagkumustahan lang kami saglit ng mga nangyari sa amin noong mga nakaraang araw. Sa mga sumunod na oras ay nanaig na ang katahimikan. Walang pansinan kaming nag-aral ng kanya-kanya naming subjects. Nagapapakiramdaman lang kami kung sino ang mauuna o magyayayang umalis. Hanggang sa narinig na nga namin ang hudyat ng pagsasara ng library at niyaya na nga ako ni Chanyeol na lumabas na. Habang naglalakad kami palabas ng library ay iniabot ko sa kanya ang sticky note na naglalaman ng huling song recommendation ko.

“Salamat uli sa time, Baek,” sabi ni Chanyeol bago pa kami magkahiwalay ngayong araw.

“Salamat din sa’yo, Chanyeol,” sa sayang hatid mo simula pa nung una kitang makilala.

“Bukas ulit?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Ngiti na lang ang naibigay kong sagot sa kanya.

“Sige, una na ko ha,” sabay talikod ni Chanyeol na nagsimula na ngang maglakad pabalik sa tinitirhang apartment.

“Paalam,” bulong ko. Ilang segundo ko munang pinagmasdan ang papalayong imahe ni Chanyeol bago ako tumalikod. Sinulit ko lang ang pagkakataong matingnan siya nang malaya bago ko pa man tuluyang ibaon sa limot ang paghanga sa kanya.

**_Pero ikaw na ang lumapit  
Nasa akin ang tingin_ **

****

****

****

“Baekhyun!” dinig kong sigaw ng isang boses na hirap akong kalimutan.

Chanyeol?

Muli akong humarap sa direksyon niya at nakita kong tumatakbo ito papalapit. May nakalimutan ata? Nang maliit na lang ang distansya sa pagitan namin ay huminto siya at hinabol ang hininga habang nakapako ang tingin sa akin. Kinakabahan ako sa di malamang kadahilanan. Ilang segundo pa ang tumagal na di siya nagsasalita. Lumalala iyong kabang nararamdaman ko.

“Paano kung maghangad ako ng higit pa dito?”

Haaaa? Anong ibig niyang sabihin?

Napadpad ang tingin ko sa kanang kamay niya kung saan nandun pa ang sticky note na bigay ko. Ah, ayun lang pala.

Tumakbo siya para lang dun? Para sa mas marami pang song recommendations? Pinakaba pa ko?!

“Ay sige, wait, bigyan mo ko ng isang minuto para mag-isip pa.”

Kukuha na sana ko ng ballpen at sticky notes sa bag nang bigla ulit siyang magsalita.

“I mean,” paglilinaw ni Chanyeol, “paano kung maghangad ako ng higit pa dito sa pagkakaibigan natin?”

Ano kamo? Tama ba ang narinig ko? Pwedeng paki-ulit?

Nakumpirma ko lang ang narinig ko dahil nakayuko lang si Chanyeol at hindi makatingin sa akin. Tila bigla siyang naging interesado sa mga langgam na naghahanap ng pagkaing maiipon bago pa ulit bumagsak ang ulan.

“Nasanay ako na sa bawat paggising ko sa umaga, inaabangan ko ang pagkikita natin. Pagsapit naman ng gabi, sinasariwa ko ang mga nangyari sa atin sa buong araw habang pinapakinggan ang song recommendations mo.” pag-amin ni Chanyeol.

Akala ko ako lang ang gumagawa nun.

“Ayokong dumating ang araw na papakinggan ko ang mga kantang iyon na puno ng pagsisisi. Kaya heto ako ngayon, itinataya ang pagkakaibigan natin para sa mas malalim pang samahan. Hindi ako makasariling tao, pero gusto kong sarilinin ang pagmamahal mo. Papayagan mo ba ko?”

“Sandali,” isang malalim na buntong hininga, “kailangan ko munang i-proseso ang narinig ko.”

Nakakuha naman ako ng tango mula kay Chanyeol. Lumakad ako sa pinakamalapit na bench para ipahinga ang nanghihina kong mga tuhod. Mukhang matagal-tagal na usapan din ang magaganap. Tahimik namang sumunod si Chanyeol sa akin.

Hindi ko alam kung gaano katagal na akong nagmumuni-muni. Gusto ko munang sulitin ang katahimikan kasama siya. Gusto ko munang magpanggap na wala akong problemang kahaharapin. Panigurado ay may mangyayaring pagbabago sa buhay ko matapos nito. Wala nga lang kasiguraduhan kung maganda nga ba ang sunod na kabanatang nag-aabang sa akin, sa aming dalawa at maging sa mga taong nakapaligid sa amin.

Taong nakapaligid sa amin… Paano si Kyungsoo?

“Nakita ko kayo kagabi ni Kyungsoo na magkayakap,” pambungad ko, “pwede ko bang malaman ang nangyari?”

"Kagabi ay nakipagkita sa akin si Kyungsoo para ipagtapat ang nararamdaman niya. Alam niya naman daw na simula pa lang ay wala na siyang pag-asa sa akin, pero hindi niya napigilan ang sariling maghangad na baka sakali ay masuklian ko rin ang pagmamahal niya. Niyakap ko siya bilang pasasalamat at patawad na rin - pasasalamat para sa paglalaan ng parte sa puso niya para sa akin at paghingi ng tawad para sa mga pagkakataong napaasa ko siya. Hanggang pagkakaibigan lang kasi talaga ang kaya kong maibigay," malungkot na paglalahad ni Chanyeol. "Pero hanga ako kay Kyungsoo. Kasi sa kabila ng sakit na dulot ko sa kanya, siya pa ang nagbigay ng lakas ng loob sa akin na humarap sa'yo ngayon at aminin ang nararamdaman ko."

Tuwing Biyernes ng gabi ay sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na lang ang naiiwan sa room. Sina Minseok at Jongdae ay nakauwi na sa kanya-kanya nilang mga tahanan sa Calamba.

Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan mula sa maliit na uwang sa pagitan ng kanilang kama at pader. Mukhang busy ito sa pagta-type sa laptop. Bumalik na lang muna siya sa pagkakahiga at nakipagtitigan sa kisame. Bumalik siya sa wisyo nang makaramdam ng paggalaw sa higaan sa ilalim nito at ng biglang pagdilim ng paligid. Tumayo pala si Kyungsoo para patayin ang ilaw. Binalot ng dilim at nakabibinging katahimikan ang apat na sulok ng kanilang silid.

Nais nang basagin ni Baekhyun ang katahimikan. Ayaw niya nang patagalin pa o ipagpaliban muli ito. Natatakot siya na baka hindi na ulit siya magkaroon ng lakas ng loob pagkatapos nito. Pumikit at huminga muna siya nang malalim bago mahinang tinawag ang kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo?,” mahinang tawag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“Hmm?”

“Kyungsoo,” pumikit at huminga muna siya nang malalim bago samibitin ang mga salitang nais niyang sabihin, “sorry.”

“Baek, sa dinami-dami ng beses na ako ang nagpatay ng ilaw dito sa kwarto, bakit ngayon lang ako nakarinig ng sorry mula sa’yo?”

Napangiti si Baekhyun, namiss niya iyong mga ganitong hirit ni Kyungsoo. Hindi rin nagtagal ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi nang maalala niya ang pakay. Tila iniiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang nais niyang sabihin. Alam niyang ramdam na ng kaibigan ang sasabihin niya, kaya naman natatakot si Baekhyun sa magiging reaksyon nito. Ayaw niyang mawalan ng Chanyeol, pero ayaw niya ring mawalan ng Kyungsoo sa buhay niya.

“Nakikinig ako, Baek,” pag-a-assure ni Kyungsoo.

“Sorry talaga,” mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun, “mahal ko na yata si Chanyeol.”

“Para saan ang sorry?”

“Sorry, kasi minamahal ko rin ang taong minamahal mo.”

“Baek, sigurado akong hindi lang ako ang nagmamahal kay Chanyeol. Bakit sa akin ka lang humihingi ng sorry?”

Tahimik lang si Baek.

“Hindi mahirap mahalin si Chanyeol, alam kong alam na alam nating dalawa ‘yan. Oo, hindi maiiwasang hindi malungkot. Minsan talaga pag nagmamahal tayo, may maliit na parte pa rin sa‘tin na nagsasabing ang sarap din siguro makatanggap ng pagmamahal mula sa taong mahal natin. Pero sa totoo lang,” isang malungkot na ngiti ang mababakas sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, “masaya ako. Masaya na ko at sa dinami-dami ng tao sa mundo, isa ko sa mga nabigyan ng pagkakataong mapalapit kay Chanyeol. Malaki na ang pasasalamat ko sa bagay na ‘yun.”

“Salamat naging kaibigan kita, Kyungsoo.”

“Masaya akong nakikitang masaya ang mga kaibigan ko. Good night, Baek.”

“Hangad ko rin kasiyahan mo, Soo. Good night.”

Natulog ang dalawa ng may ngiti sa kanilang mga labi, walang bakas ng pag-aalala para sa bukas na haharapin.

Kinabukasan, palabas na sana ng kwarto si Baekhyun nang isang dilaw na sticky note ang bumungad sa kanya sa pinto. “B happy always. :)”

**_Hinawakan ang aking kamay  
At sabay sabing_ **

**_Siguro nga napamahal na ko sayo, oo  
Di naman inaasahan  
Di naman sinasadya  
Sinubukan ko naman  
Na pigilan nalang  
Pero ikaw ang gusto ko  
Isisigaw ko sa mundo  
Mahal kita..._ **

****

****

****

“Bahay, baboy, bagyo… bahay, baboy, bagyo… baboy!”

Ang mga baboy na nakapaloob sa magkahawak na mga kamay ng magkakapares na nagsisilbing kanilang bahay ay nagsihanap na ng panibagong bahay.

“Bahay, baboy, bagyo… bahay, baboy, bagyo… bahay!”

Ang mga magkakapares naman na magkahawak ang mga kamay ay nagsihanap ng panibagong baboy na kanilang bibigyang bahay.

Marami-rami na ring natanggal sa laro – mga baboy na di na nakahanap ng panibagong bahay, at mga magkapares na di na nakahanap ng baboy na kanilang bibigyang bahay.

Sabi nila, mayroong mapapanalunang UP shirt ang labinlimang matitira sa larong ito. Pero hindi naman iyon ang dahilan kung bakit patuloy kong ginagalingan dito. Masasabi kong panalo na ako kapag nalapitan ko ang taong naging sentro ng atensyon ko buhat nang magsimula itong Freshmen Orientation. Bakit naman kasi sa lahat ng pagkakataon, ngayon ko pa naiwanan ang salamin ko sa bahay? Hindi ko tuloy maaninag mula sa malayo ang nakasulat sa nametag niya.

Kanina ay masaya na kong sinusulyapan kung paanong nirereserba niya ang reaksyong ipapakita. Pigil man ang kanyang mga ngiti pero bakas sa mga mata niyang kumikinang ang saya. Pero nang magsimula itong laro, hindi na niya nagawang pigilan ang tuwa sa mga pangyayari. Ang sarap panoorin ng mga mata niyang naniningkit habang tumatawa. May kakaiba itong kapayapaang dala sa magulo kong mundo.

Hanggang sa umabot na nga ako sa puntong gusto kong malaman ang pangalan niya.

Dalawang metro na lang ang layo ko mula sa kanya. Pareho pa kaming baboy na nag-aagawan sa mga natitirang bahay. 

Baka naman pwedeng “bagyo” naman ang bitawan ng facilitator ng larong ito, para naman mabigyan ako ng pagkakataong maging bahay. Kung pagbibigyan ni Kupido, maging kapares ko pa siya sa pagiging bahay.

“Bahay, baboy, bagyo… bahay, baboy, bagyo… baboy!

Lipat, takbo, at hanap ng panibagong bahay habang pinapanatiling maliit ang distansya naming mula sa isa’t isa.

“Bahay, baboy, bagyo… bahay, baboy, bagyo… baboy!

Bagyo naman, parang awa.

“Bahay, baboy, bagyo… bahay, baboy, bagyo… bagyo!

Bumitaw sa pagkakahawak ang mga nagsilbing bahay.

Nagsitakbuhan ang mga baboy.

Ako, tumakbo papunta sa kanya.

Ang dalawang metrong distanya ay napalitan ng dalawang magkahawak na mga kamay.

Nagsilbi kaming bahay sa isang baboy na bigla na lang lumusot sa pagitan ng mga kamay namin. Binigyan niya ko ng isang tipid na ngiti, bilang assurance siguro na hindi pa kami tanggal sa laro. Hindi niya alam, panalo na ako.

Mababasa ko na rin nang malapitan ang nakalagay sa name tag niya.

_Baekhyun._

Ako nga pala si Chanyeol.

****

****

****

**_Simula pa nung una_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa prompter, sana ay nabigyan ko ng hustisya (kahit papaano) ang prompt mo.  
> Para sa Paraluman mods, walang sawang pasasalamat sa walang sawa ninyong pag-unawa.  
> At para sa'yo na nakaabot sa parteng ito, maraming salamat sa paglalaan ng mo ng panahon at sa patuloy mong pagmamahal sa Chanbaek.


End file.
